


Gusty, with a chance of thunderstorms

by writernotwaiting



Series: Inverse [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Inspired by Fanfiction, Loki (implied) - Freeform, M/M, Poetry, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Thor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writernotwaiting/pseuds/writernotwaiting
Summary: Based of a prompt from ravenbringslight's fic, Face hell and walk backward into the light: "Thanos is defeated, but the cost for Thor seems too high to bear. Left without a home, a family, or most of his friends, how can he lead his people when he can barely lead himself? And every time he closes his eyes he sees his brother's dead face.Until the time that he closes his eyes and he sees his actual brother."The poem is a direct address to Thor.





	Gusty, with a chance of thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravenbringslight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Face hell and walk backwards into the light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589837) by [ravenbringslight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/pseuds/ravenbringslight). 



**Gusty, with a chance of thunderstorms**

 

Propelled by inertia,  
the bitter meal of sorrow  
tasted familiar.  
Fierce and consuming  
it drives you  
forward  
until you slam  
into the brick wall  
at the end of your battle.

In the aftermath  
you feel absurdly small,  
dwarfed by losses  
too numerous for a single bonfire  
stripped bare  
of meaning.  
Absence  
wraps around your heart  
sharp as barbed wire.  
Closed eyes  
offer you all the clarity  
you know.

“I see you every day.”

When you wake  
every sigh is a prayer,  
a supplication  
for charity,  
for the droplet that bursts  
the dam,  
for the tremor that shakes loose  
the avalanche  
to bury you  
so you may start  
anew.


End file.
